


The Deals We Make In The Dark

by kaszas_limbo



Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaszas_limbo/pseuds/kaszas_limbo
Summary: It's just gay porn, okay?





	The Deals We Make In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so for any and all grammar mistakes I would like to apologize.

Blackhands and thieves like Garrett thrive on the current state of the City.

Ever since the Baron's death, and the Thief-Taker Generals disappearance, the Graven losing its leader, Orion; the City has been in a constant turmoil. The rich hiring new guards, and the local thieves slowly begin to brave the night again to fill their pockets with jewelleries and gold. 

A quick shadow crosses the roofs, light steps and a black cloak quickly blends him into the night immediately. 

Garrett scales the building with the Claw, almost running up straight to the window on the third floor. No need to pry it open, this window is perpetually left unlocked, not like anyone would be able to reach it to slip in through inside.

Closing it silently behind himself, Garrett reaches for the switch to turn off the harsh lights. On light feet he checks around the room for any trinkets or baubles to fill his pockets, noting that no-one seems to be home.

Garrett turns around, the bookshelf in front of him full of ledgers and law books gathering dust, unused. The Watch was never interested to uphold the written law too much. Sneaking silently down the wide stairs, he reaches the main office of the building. Front door closed, the tall desk creates a separate space for common folk in front, and Watch Officers behind. 

The moon shines brightly through the window, the night calm for once, no sounds of sword fighting or burning buildings sneak in from the City streets. Aibel Arnis sits at his desk illuminated by a single candlestick, eyes following the master-thief's dark form across the office. 

He puts the feather back in the inkwell, arms folded across his chest, emphasising the width of his shoulders.

"Long time no see, Master-Thief."

"You still work the same hours."

"Disappointed to find me here?"

Garrett lets himself smirk behind his mask, he knew Officer Arnis would be here, he saw him almost every evening crossing the plaza to start his nightly duties. He pulls the fabric off his face. 

"I need a favour. Information, to be precise." He saunters to the file cabinets in the office, elegant slim fingers tracing one of the handles.

"Lord Lyndon is a newcomer to the City. He took up residence in the late Thief-Taker General's mansion. But you know that. The Watch patrols the place. Does Lyndon have anything in his new home worth checking out?" 

Arnis follows him from under his low eyebrows, blue eyes glinting with a predatory hunger.

"Yes. He paid good money to keep his home secured. And he also paid good money to make sure what he has there, stays there. This kind of information will not come for cheap Master-Thief, I can assure you that."

 

"Of course I'm not asking for information for free. A favour for a favour is only fair," Garrett says to him, turning halfway around, arms crossed leisurely. 

Of course. Honour among thieves is important. And he's wise to keep this in mind. Aibel adjust in his chair, already knowing what he would ask for payment.

"Wife has been talking my ears off about this hairpin she saw at Giotto's jewelry store. I don't see what's so fancy about it, but maybe you could take a look at it, Master-Thief. I think you have the eyes for it." As he says this, Aibel gets up from his chair, and moves closer to the thief. 

He towers easily a head over him, compared to him the thief is slight, all thin, lightly muscled limbs covered in dark leather, making him almost blend into the shadows of the dim office. The thief looks up at him, the strange right eye measuring him up appreciatively. 

"A trinket for the Lady? How considerate. Never thought you to be the gifting, romantic type, Arnis." He smirks at him, knowing fully well the hairpin is not the real favour he's asking of him. He was right to come prepared.

"I just want her to stop nagging me about it, besides when she gets bored of it, it can be sold for a good price. It's an investment." Standing right behind the thief, Aibel can hardly keep his hands to himself. A hand pushes the dark cloak away to hook his fingers into the harness under it. Aibel can feel himself hardening already.

Garrett feels the fingers lightly tugging him backwards, and sly smile appears on his face. How easy it is to lure him in, and to be honest he doesn't even mind it. He takes a step back closing the distance between them. 

The thief's firm backside rubs against him pleasantly, making him inhale sharply through his nostrils. Aibel puts his hands on the Master-Thief's hips, holding them together, and he presses the small body to the file cabinet in front of him. He grinds his hardness into his backside, and the thief arches his back, turning his head around just enough to look at him from under his dark lashes. 

"How clever of you. Investing in the present, to benefit in the future. Tell me, how do you plan to benefit from the current state of the City?" One of the hands on his hips start to caress his thigh, the other is looking for a way to loosen his harness. Garrett sighs when the hand on his thigh move between his legs, feeling around and grabbing his hard flesh through the leathers. 

"I will tell you all about that a bit later, Master-Thief. I think we have some unfinished business  
here, would you agree?"

"Indeed. So let's get to that business."

Garrett loosens the harness with a hidden string, letting Aibel slip a warm hand under his clothes. Calloused fingers caress his taut stomach, fingertips wandering further down to his hard cock. He cannot help but let's his legs fall apart a bit, and grinding his backside to Aibel's front. 

Aibel pushes the leather trousers down a bit, just so he can finally see the thief’s unclothed buttocks, pawing the shapely form of him. His other hand lightly circles his cock, teasing the head a bit. Grabbing his buttock, he starts to massage the muscles with his thumb, wandering closer and closer to his goal. A hand spreads his cheeks to look at the thief's entrance, and to his surprise he finds a pink crystal there, hiding the tight hole he was looking for. 

"Well, what do we have here? Dear Master-Thief, were you expecting this?" 

Of course he was expecting this, Garrett was counting on it, and would have been disappointed if Aibel wouldn't have initiated their little tryst. But he cannot let him get too confident. 

"Hoping for it, more like. I've missed our business exchanges. How long has it been?" Garrett answers in a breathless tone. Let Aibel think he's got the upper hand.

"Too long, my dear." Hands roaming, he cannot get enough of the thief's smooth skin and narrow waist. He goes back to tease Garrett's member with slow strokes, a hand pinching and teasing his nipples, and grinds his own hardness into the thief’s backside.

Garrett clings to the top of the file cabinets, and leans his head back on Aibel's shoulder. The small office loud from their sighs and huffs of breath. 

Aibel removes his hands from Garrett and turns him around, face to face with the slight thief. He crowds him against the cabinet, hands grabbing his ass, and hoist Garrett up, the thief locking his legs around his waist.

"Just how I like it," says Aibel, catching Garrett off guard with a sudden kiss. Startled, he's frozen for a second, not sure what is happening, the tongue at his lips quickly reminding him this is not something he allows his partners to do, but maybe with Aibel, he can make an exception. 

Garrett returns the kiss, letting the tongue to meet his own. He runs his fingers through the short greying hair, enjoying how Aibel so easily holds him up and against the cabinets, and his clever tongue in his mouth. 

Aibel starts to move them away from the file cabinets to the large writing desk in the office. Laying the thief across it, he steps between his spread legs, and starts to unbuckle his belt with a roguish smile. 

Looking up at Arnis from the desk, Garrett unlaces his pants, freeing his own cock to the cool air. 

He pushes his pants low enough to pull his cock out, rubbing it to the thief’s hardness, teasing both of them. Aibel takes both of them in his hands, making Garrett gasp from the delicious friction. Looking at the thief writhing on his desk, he can barely wait to bury his length in him. He takes a step back, and takes the other man's cock in his hand, licking it from root to the tip. Taking the head in his mouth, he fists the rest of it, watching the thief muffling his tiny moans and gasps with his bicep.

Aibel sucks on the head a bit longer, tongue teasing the tip, salty precum starting to leak from it. He hums in approval. 

He lets go of Garrett's cock, hands grabbing the narrow hips, turning the thief around. He pulls him a bit lower on the desk, legs only barely reaching the ground. Garrett looks back at him, blushing, eyelids hooded from arousal.

"Yes." 

Standing on tiptoes as much as he can, he tries to spread his legs as much as his pants allow it.

Aibel pulls the thief's pants lower to part the pale cheeks with his thumbs, the jewelled end of the plug glinting in the low light. Teasing it with a thumb, pushing it around a bit earns him a low groan and some wiggling. He starts to pull the plug out, only to push it back when the rim is stretched around the widest part of the toy. Garrett pushes himself back on the toy quickly. He does this a few more times, thrusting the plug in and out slowly, until finally he removes it. Leaning to the side for a second he pulls out a small flask of fine oil, kept in the drawer for those boring night shifts when paperwork is scarce, and he's too restless.

Coating his fingers with the oil, he pours a small amount between the the thief's cheeks, Aibel starts to finger him gently. He carefully avoids that sweet spot he knows the Master-Thief has, a hand holding the hips down to stop him from pushing himself back on his digits. He gently stretches the whining and groaning man under him, getting him ready for his cock. 

Garrett moans desperately, his prick weeping from how aroused he is at this point, and he continues to try to get those fingers deeper in him, to finally make them brush against that maddening spot he knows Aibel avoids to torture him.

Aibel stops preparing him, rim puffy and loose from his attention, he coats his erection in some of the fine oil, giving it a few hard stokes, just looking at the Master-Thief’s behind waiting in front of him.

Wasting no more time, he starts to push his cock inside the thief, hard prick disappearing in his shapely ass. They both let out a pleased sigh when Aibel bottoms out. 

After a few testing thrusts, he starts fuck Garrett with purpose. Angling his hips as best as he can, almost every thrust hits that spot now, lighting his nerves on fire with pleasure. If he's honest with himself, Aibel has been his favourite watch officer to do business with for a long time. The man is tall, handsome, an attentive lover, such an unfortunate he's married otherwise he would maybe visit him more often, not just in his office. He grips the desk under him with a hand, the deep thrusts making him weak in the knees. A particularly deep one makes him moan out loud, the pleasure blinding him for a second. Pillowing his forehead on his arm, he grits his teeth to hold back embarrassing noises that try to leave his mouth.

Aibel groans from how tight the thief is, pushing himself deeper into him. After all the preparation, his muscles still grip him like vice. Spreading the cheeks he takes a moment to enjoy watching his cock disappear into the hole, a view he often fantasizes about alone in this rotten office. If only the thief would visit him more often. He feels so stupid for getting so infatuated with the criminal.

Hearing how the Master-Thief can barely hold back his gasps and moans, he knows he's close. Purposefully hitting his sweet spot, the thief starts to palm is own cock, and soon enough he comes with a high pitched moan. 

Boneless and pliant on his desk, Aibel turns around the thief to lay back on his back, putting the thin ankles up around his neck. He trusts back again, the muscles around his cock clenching rhythmically, getting him closer to the orgasm as well. He fucks him now with the sole purpose of finally coming, and when he does he buries himself in the thief as deep as possible, groaning in pleasure. 

Looking at the thief now, he cannot resist the want to kiss him. The hood little askew, letting a few tufts of hair peek out, his normally pale, impassive face now rosy at the cheeks, sweat glistening on his forehead. Lips parted, bruised and puffy from biting them, he looks pleasantly fucked out and Aibel feels proud of himself. He leans over, folding the thief in half, and kisses him again, feeling brave he already let him do this to him once. Languid and slow, they make out for a few minutes, catching their breath and cooling down after such rigorous activity. His soft prick falls out of the tight hole, and Aibel feels around the discarded plug. Finding it, he pushes it back into the thief, and he moans into the kiss softly. 

Garrett feels thoroughly fucked out, legs still weak, but he starts to pull himself together, ending the kiss with Aibel. With slightly shaking hands he pulls his pants back up, then buckles and knots everything back to place. He wiggles off the desk, but his legs are still weak, they buckle under him, and Aibel immediately grabs and pull him up. His blue eyes look down at him with a strange look that Garrett refuses to think about too hard, and when he gains back the strength of his legs he steps away from him still slightly shaking. Arnis quickly tucks himself back in his trousers, uniform a bit rumpled from their activities. Fixing his wrinkled collar, he clears his throat.

"Lyndon has an entire safe room. Plenty of silver and gold jewelleries from Karnaca, and from other exotic places. I've seen them. But the safe is mostly for prototypes, and blueprints. Of automatons similar to what the baron has designed. It could worth a fortune. The mansion is also full of paintings, might be interesting for you. His daughter won some kind of beauty contest, the tiara she got for it is also in the safe, might worth a look. It looked real to me." 

"I expect the Watch patrols the place both inside and the courtyard.”

"Only the courtyard. The mansion is full of traps that are activated every night. You might want to check out the gazebo for anything hidden."

"You wouldn't know anything about those traps, would you?"

"No." Arnis drops his gaze, he feels guilt bubbling up in his stomach.

Garrett doesn't push him further, he got the info he wanted, and his fun as well. It's time to leave. He retreats to the stairs, eyes keeping Aibel in place. Turning around he lifts up the window to the streets, not feeling suddenly so sure running up above the thieves highway. As he leaves, he hears Aibel shuffling, and a low curse that he doesn't care to listen to. 

"Damned thief..."

He surely cannot miss that gold fountain pen, and that sack of coins from his desk drawer that much, can he?

Fin.


End file.
